This invention relates to support devices for signs, displays and the like. More specifically, it relates to a support device which permits height adjustment of various display signs used to advertise or identify merchandise on the top shelf of a divider (called a gondola) in a retail store, such as a supermarket.
Signs and advertising displays are used extensively in retail stores to identify and advertise the merchandise being sold. In such retail outlets merchandise is often stacked on shelves which are attached to a perforated support wall called a gondola. The perforations in the gondola allow the shelf heights to be adjusted as need requires. However, even with the ability to adjust shelf height, merchandise stacked on the top shelf may often exceed the height of the gondola, such as, where a substantial quantity of merchandise on the lower shelves leaves no room on the gondola to lower the height of the top shelf. In such situations, conventional display signs cannot be adjusted to maintain a preferred height above the merchandise. Likewise, the constant rearrangement of merchandise on the top shelf will often displace a conventional display out of position.
The present invention remedies the above problems. To compensate for the bulk or the height of merchandise on the top shelf, the present invention provides means by which the display height can be easily adjusted to maintain a preferred height above the merchandise. Attachment means are provided to attach the invention to the gondola so that the display will not be knocked out of position by the retailer's routine replacement and rearrangement of merchandise.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved support bracket for a sign or advertising display to be used in connection with the merchandise on the top shelf of a gondola.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved support bracket which allows the height of the sign or display to be manually adjusted to maintain a preferred height above the merchandise on the top shelf of a gondola.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved support bracket which is reversibly attachable to gondolas of varying widths.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.